


one more night

by Cataclyzm



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drunk Fic, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oneshot, brothercest, i'm trash, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataclyzm/pseuds/Cataclyzm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone decides to throw a party for  congragulating Tadashi finishing baymax.</p><p>They all slip something in the punch for Hiro without Tadashi knowing. </p><p>Let's just say, feelings get confessed, and a very drunk Hiro.(and a very angry Tadashi bc nobody told him they spiked the punch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more night

Hiro wasn't very big on parties. He normally wouldn't even bother with them but this was for his brother. 

 

He'd go anywhere Tadashi went. He could handle a party with everyone, if it meant it was for Tadashi.

Hiro was really proud of him too. He saw every time when Tadashi would stay up late, working on baymax, even forgetting to sleep. He put all his hard work to baymax. He deserved it and so much more.

 

"Ready, Hiro? We have to leave now or we'll be late!" Tadashi announced up the stairs.

 

Hiro fixed his tie, before he ran down them, and caught up to Tadashi. He saw his brother, who was dressed up too. They both wore suits tailored, and fitted. Tadashi looked way more handsome in his. 

He wasn't sure, if his heart was racing from going down the stairs too fast or..something else. Something he's been trying to deny for the past 6 years.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked curiously, when he noticed he didn't say anything and was staring a little bit too long.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready." Hiro nodded and smiled.

"Oh my boys!! You both look so handsome. Here, come here! Quickly! A picture." Aunt Cass said as she motitioned for us over.

 

We both gave a knowing smile to each other before posing for Aunt Cass's picture. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We arrived at the college. The big congratulations ceremony went on first. Everyone proud of Tadashi, it made him happy to see Tadashi so happy.

Hiro couldn't help but be a little envious though when the others would touch him or get a little too close. He had to squueze his hand tightly to keep from doing anything irrational or too stupid.

 

The truth was...Hiro actually loves Tadashi more than just a brother. He realized these feelings really young. Probably, around...10 years old. He didn't accept it though until he was 14 and caught him self having a dream about his brother.

He couldn't deny it anymore when that happened(more then he liked to admit). It wasn't normal, he knew that. That's why he decided to keep his feelings to himself and hoped it pass. But it never passed.

 

Brothers couldn't be in love with each other. They'd get in big trouble for it. He didn't want to ruin his realtionship with Tadashi either, but it hurt being around him sometimes. When he wanted to kiss him like now..as he finally came up to him and ruffled his hair.  
"You doing, okay? I know it must be pretty boring for you." He said to him as he chuckled.

Tadashi could always read him like an open book.

Hiro shrugged in reply.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just happy for you that you're having fun. You seemed so busy and sometimes even stressed working on baymax, so I'm proud of you..." Hiro said kind of quite and a soft blush on his face.  
Tadashi looked at him in surprise, with his big round eyes as Hiro blushed even more under his gaze.

"W-What?" Hiro asked as he felt nervous under his gaze. Before Tadashi got to reply though Fred and Go-Go came over as they announced very loudly,  
"Time for the afterparty guys!!" they all cheered as the group commenced infront of them and Tadashi laughed.

He nudged Hiro lightly, almost knocking Hiro off the table he was leaning on."Let's go." 

He really wanted to know what that stare was about earlier..did he say something wrong? Hiro wasn't sure but he nodded and followed after them.

This party should be interesting, he thought.

 

And it wasn't really that interesting.

 

He thought it'd be a lot bigger than this but Hiro supposed it was better this way since he doesn't do well with large crowds, anyway. He sighed as he sat on the couch in the club room.  
Hiro watched everyone else drink while he didn't get anything yet. Tadashi didn't seem to drink anything either yet so that was a good thing. He was heavy to carry when he was drunk. Hiro thought to himself, as he remembered the times he'd carry him up the stairs. Not all of them were..headache free for his brother's part.

Go-Go and Honey lemon looked over at Hiro as they noticed him with a kind of sad look. Honey Lemon frowned, because she knew he was still not use to us and could tell his obvious feelings for Tadashi.  
She looked over at Go-Go with a knowing look, Go-Go shook her head.  
"No Honey lemon. Tadashi will kill us!" Go-Go said already knowing what Honey Lemon wants to do.  
Honey Lemon gave her puppy dog eyes, that she knew was hook-line-and sinker for Go-Go.

Go-Go sighed dramatically with a hand sliding down her face.  
Honey lemon smiled as she cheered and hugged her, with a peck on her cheek. Causing the cool Go-Go to blush and Honey lemon a knowing smirk as she walked off, over to the table where Fred currently was.

She grabbed a bottle of alchol and handed it to fred.

"Fred, spike the punch and offer it to Hiro. Make sure he drinks it! this should help him have fun!!" Honey Lemon whispered to him, knowing Fred wouldn't resist doing something spontatnous as this.

 

He nodded, "Alrgiht! Yeah! You got it." He said as he poured the rest of the alchol she gave him, including his, into the punch bowl. He grabbed a cup and filled it all the way.

Fred skipped over with Honey lemon as they sat on either side of Hiro.

Tadashi looked over at the two, wondering why they suddenly scandered off to Hiro. Did they notice something he didn't? He thought, as he watched the two, and headed over to where they were.

He noticed Honey Lemon's eyes grow wide when he came over and hurried Fred up.

"Hiro! my man! You look bored, why don't you join us?" He said as he threw an arm over Hiro's shoulder. Tadashi raised an eyebrow, something was deffinatly going on.

"What are-" Tadashi tried to speak before Hiro did but failed.  
"Uhm, kind of. It's okay. You guys have fun." Hiro said and that caused Tadashi to frown. Something was up with Hiro too but he didn't know what it was. That was when Fred shoved the drink infront of Hiro's face. "Here, take a drink and have fun with us! There's no way you're missing out on all the fun." Fred presisted, as he shoved the drink towards Hiro and Hiro took a drink.

He didn't notice anything weird but it was deffinatly a weird kind of punch...Fred probably made it. Hiro thought, as he took a drink and then took a couple more. He was thirstier then he thought.  
"That's good! good job Hiro!" Fred grinned and looked over at Honey Lemon who grinned back and then noticed Tadashi watching them with folded arms across his chest.

They both jumped in surprise, as they ran off to other places. 

Tadashi sat near Hiro then as he looked up at him."Are you really that bored?" he asked Hiro, concerned because he didn't want to keep Hiro here if he really didn't want to be here. Hiro blushed and shook his head, that started to feel a little fuzzy.

He wondered if he was getting a headache? or something but shrugged it off."No, it's fine. I'm just- I don't know. I want to celebrate with you though" Hiro admitted, causing his brother to smile wide.  
"Good. I want my brother here having fun with me." Tadashi said and caused Hiro's heart to feel funny, as he was feeling it again. Damn it..Why do you have to be so perfect?? Hiro thought, as he it his bottom lip.

Hiro finished the whole cup by the time he walked over with Tadashi and the others. He felt a lot lightheaded, then earlier. He also thought he saw two fred's at one point...what...was happening to him? He wondered, to himself as Go-Go wrapped an arm around Hiro as she challeneged him to speed race. Hiro shook his head."I think we all know already who'd win in that one, Go-Go." he said to her and laughed for the first time that night as everyone smiled wide when he finally laughed.

 

"Yeahh! so instead of a race..how about truth or dare???" Fred asked as Wasabi hit him on the head and Hiro laughed again. He went to go get another cup of punch, but noticed he was stumbling a bit. Odd? Hiro thought, as he got his second cup.  
He walked back and took more of his drink.

Tadashi noticed he was fumbling when he walked back next to him, then he even raised his hand like a kid agreeing to the game, and that's when it hit him. Oh. He was going to kill them all, he knew there was something up. Tadashi was furious. 

 

Tadashi would play their little game, instead, of just shouting angrily. He'd get them to admit the truth. "Yeah sure let's play" Tadashi said which surprised everyone a little and he didn't blame them.

 

Fred grinned, while laughing. "Y-Yeah! That's what's up, let's play! everyone in a circle." he said as we all sat down in a circle together.

Hiro next to Tadashi, GoGo next to Hiro then Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred on the other side of Tadashi.

"Fred you go first, since you're the one that suggested this stupid game." Go-Go slurred a bit.  
He smirked deviously and nodded. "Okay then Go-Go since you're the one who said something first. Truth or dare?" Go-Go glared at him before answering.

"truth" she said as she leaned back on her hands behind her.

"Have you ever broke anything?" he asked like akid in a candy shop, about to get everything he's ever wanted. Tadashi rolled his eyes and had to keeep from laughing at how much of a kid he was.  
"Yes. Too many things I've broken, to be honest." she admitted and blowed a pop of her bubblegum, as Fred nodded."I knew it! haha" he said in victory then Go-Go looked over at Tadashi with a grin.  
Hiro gasped, being more dramatic because he's drunk. "I knew you looked like the badgirl type but thought you would actually have a perfect record" Hiro said as Go-Go just grinned 

Perfect, it's already his turn next. 

"Tadashi, Truth or dare?" Tadashi thought about it.  
"Dare" he said as felt like giving them something before taking them down.  
"I dare you to kiss your brother." she said as Hiro's eyes widened and dropped his punch causing them to scream from the cold drink on the floor. That was even better, almost. He was still going to get back at them.  
Now he had two reasons for it, because she had to dare that.

He looked over at Hiro as they helped him clean up. Why did he look so nervous..or afraid?  
Should he do it? Tadashi waited until they were done as he thought about it.

Hiro looked over at Tadashi. His face was red, now it caused Tadashi to blush too."you...don't have to, if you don't want to. That's pretty disgusting, right?" He said with a sowworful look and hurt voice. That stabbed at Tadashi's heart.

 

That didn't make him feel comfortable the way Hiro said that. It actually didn't disgust him, the idea of it. He wondered why? Tadashi bit his bottom lip.

The room got a little quite. 

 

Go-Go frowned too, why did everyone have a look on their face like they knew something more then he did? What could Tadashi be missing? 

He groaned then shook his head.

Hiro wasn't looking though so he didn't see it. 

 

Tadashi made Hiro look up at him, his eyes has tears forming and that really didn't sit well with him. He removed them with his thumb, while he cupped his brothers cheeks. 

 

He never noticed how much he's changed in his face until now. His eyelashes were longer, his eyes a darker brown. 

"T-Tadashi.." Hiro started to speak, he already knew what he was going to say and didn't let him finish.

 

He kissed his lips, as he felt his brothers soft lips against his own. They fit perfectly well with his as he realized this, he didn't know how to feel about it. He could tell Hiro was hesitant too, shivering even, before he clung to him.He kissed back and he finally relaxes as he kissed back.

Everyone woohed, as they kissed. 

 

He could see the faint blush on hiros cheeks, as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, before he pulled back just as shocked as before.

"T-Tadashi...I..." He said as he looked around and he really wanted to know what was going on with HIRO right now, because he looks like he's in a horror film with how scared he is.

Did he do too much? Maybe..he shouldn't have gone through with the dare. Maybe, Hiro didn't feel comfortable like that with him and that made Tadashi really sad for some reason too.

 

He bit his bottom lip, shit. This was what he was missing the hole time wasn't it? He looked at HIRO again but noticed he was gone and had ran off.

 

He stood up then quickly, because Tadashi realizes three things.

 

He had nothing to blame what he was feeling right now because he wasnt drunk.

Two: he couldn't leave Hiro alone, he wasn't stable when drunk, and if he left things as they were.  
He knew things would be way worse off later.

Three: Hiro is in love with him and everyone else knew but him

He's been really stupid to not notice until now. He glared over at his friends real quick,"you guys did all of this to help us out. Didn't you?" He asked then as they all bared the same guilty expressions.

"Yeah, sorry but it may have been too much for Hiro with how he just reacted. Sorry, Tadashi." go-go said with a frown as honey lemon comforted her.

 

"He loves you a lot, Tadashi. Make sure to talk to him, okay? Tell him how you feel." Honey lemon said with a smile.

Tadashi nodded.

"Thanks guys, I will." He said and was off to find Hiro.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hiro! Hiro!" Tadashi shouted for his brother. He looked everywhere in the school but couldn't find him.

It was too late for him to go bot fighting so he couldn't be there. Tadashi sighed as he exit out of the school, then heard some crying near by.

 

Tadashis heart cringed more that he made him cry...just how long has he felt this way?

 

Tadashi looked around the other side and saw him curled up in a ball.

"Hiro..." Tadashi said softly, so he didn't scare odd Hiro.

He froze in place as he did his best to stifle his tears.

Tadashi could tell he was doing his best not to run away. He sat down next to him. "How long....?" Tadashi asked first, because it was stupid to play dumb and he didn't know what else to really say.

 

Hiro bit his bottom lip. "6 years" he said as he buried his face in his sleeves.

His heart ache, that's a long ass time.  
"I never knew...I'm sorry. What I did back there was uncalled for and disrespectful to you."

Tadashi said.  
"That's because I never planned to tell you or for you to find out. I guess, I blew it though by making my reaction obvious. Huh? You probably hate me now..." Hiro said as he hiccuped, the alcohol still had a affect, and couldn't help his emotions pouring through.

Tadashi frowned." I would never hate you!!! Stop assuming how I feel!" He said as he stood up, with his fists clenched.

 

Hiro looked at him surprised and stood up too.  
"Then what? What are we suppose to do? You don't feel the way I do! And I don't want you to feel how I feel out of guilt or pity! Also....brothers can't be in..." Hiro shouted angrily, all his emotions flowing out now that he had built up for so long.

 

Tadashi was blown away. He was mad Hiro didn't give him enough credit as he thought he did and didn't even dare to let him finish his next sentance.

He pulled Hiro close by his collar and crashed their lips together, until Hiro's tears stopped, and calmed down.

 

Both of their hearts racing and faces flushed when Tadashi pulled back for air.

"I don't hate you. I wouldn't do that either. I..I know I only just realized this now, but its really true when I say I love you the same way. I have felt a strong love for you too this whole time but never knew what it was until we kissed easier. I didn't know how /you/ felt until we did either. I don't care what anyone else thinks, besides, everyone already supports us...so..." Tadashi vented out all at once and was red now all the way to his ears.

 

HIRO couldn't believe what he heard. It was almost like a dream and really happy. 

He was happy he didn't choose to stay home now or none of this would've happened.

 

HIRO laughed happily before Tadashi could say anything he kissed him again, for the third time tonight.

"Are you really sure, Tadashi?" He asked him with his brown hues and Tadashi looking back at him as he pulled back.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go home now and I'll show you just how sure I am" he whispered in Hiro's ear.

 

Sending shivers down his spine, as he held Tadashi hand and went home together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like hidashi then don't read.
> 
> No bashing. I love Hidashi, okay? ajsjdkkgkg
> 
>  
> 
> And there needs more for them so here we go. nw
> 
> Tbh, I originally had a different intake for this story planned out but don't remember all of it so I did it differently. Hopefully, this is okay ~


End file.
